You Wouldn't Understand
by Thatdammarauder
Summary: There are certain advantages and jokes about the demigod life, things that Percy's mortal teachers certainly wouldn't understand. Chapter 4 is up:"those punks want self defense and they don't even allow weapons in school. What kind of stupid rule is that? Gotta go teach Prissy's school a lesson." Who's that? Clarisse LaRue. Where is she? Percy's school. How? Well, it's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Pens or Swords Headcanon

**Hi to people who are reading this...probably none, since I'm new and all. This is just basically a long headconon. The idea came to me in Language arts when we were doing idioms, and I guess it just triggered a reaction. I thought it might be sort of funny. So anyways, enjoy!**

"The term 'The pen is mightier than the sword' is a very common term used for…" Percy and Annabeth watched as their teacher, Mr. Robinson, drone on in their Language arts class.

"But, sir?" Percy raised his hand, "What if there's a pen that can turn into a sword or vise versa?" he smirked.

"Mr. Jackson, I do not know where you got that absurd idea, but there is no such thing in all the universe," Mr. Robinson said in the sort of tone that fit the words, "I know that I am right and you are certainly wrong and you should really shut up now before I give you detention."

"If there is though-"

Mr. Robinson glared at him like he was Artemis when Apollo and Aphrodite had pulled a prank that ended up with them being turned into jackalopes and hunted down. (let's just say that Artemis does not like hearts and pictures of people or herself dating)

"Sir, I assure you, it was just an idea," Annabeth came to her boyfriend's rescue before he became weirder in their classmates' eyes with a glare and a kick in his direction.

From then on, Percy's motto became, "Nothing is mightier than a pen that can change into a sword."

**Reviews can make my day. *hint hint, nudge nudge***

**I decided that I would make this like a "Percy with mortal teachers" thing, so wait for the next update! It'll be on every Thursdays and Sundays.**


	2. Chapter 2

You Wouldn't Understand

**Hello mates. On to science we go!**

"Lights. Where are the lights?" Ms. Kagy muttered to herself as she came into her classroom the cold chilly Monday, "Oh, it's so cold today."

And it was indeed. The classroom -without its lively students and the projects on the walls that she had just stored away-seemed very bleak. The air was cold, causing shivers to run along Ms. Kagy, or better known as Diana's spine as she placed her bag on her desk. She was an enthusiastic young teacher with shoulder length blonde hair. Diana was only in her twenties, and often (harshly) considered to be too young to teach high schoolers.

Diana looked through her lesson plans again, her brain flashing with the facts and requirements of the new project that was just added this year, as a guinea pig project. The ways of generating energy with natural resources. There were 4 options that the the students can choose to do a project on: hydro power, biomass energy, solar energy, and wind power. And then one by one, the students started trickling in.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone. So today, I going to introduce you a new project."<p>

Groans filled the room.

"But it's nothing to worry about. Really."Diana added, seeing all the raised eyebrows in the room.

"So it's called the energy project, and you are going to research anyone of the 4 types of energy. Hydro power, biomass energy, solar energy, and wind power. And this...is the rubric." Diana said, handing out a huge stapled pile of papers. The groans got louder.

There was only one student in that class that was not groaning or had an expression filled with dread. It was Percy Jackson, that new student who just transferred from Goode highschool not so far away. He was, in fact, looking around and smiling energetically at the pile of paper that was just handed out to him. He skimmed through the paper slowly, due to his dyslexia, Diana remembered from what the principle told her. At last, he was finally done, and his hand shot up.

"Percy." Diana mentally scolded herself for letting her surprise show through her voice. Although she did have a reason: Percy was not a very social or the kind of student that was energetic about work. So why on Earth was he raising his hand? "Do you have a question?"

"Actually, yeah. So since we can choose which one to do and the due date is like..." He looked down to his paper again, "...3 weeks away, can we hand it in early or maybe add something to it...or something?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I mean, absolutely. The more the merrier." Of all the people in the whole class. Percy Jackson was the one who asked that question. Wow.

* * *

><p>2 weeks and 3 days later, Diana found a surprisingly early project on her desk. The presentation, however, was even more surprising. Percy had talked for a straight 10 minutes about his chosen project: hydropower with only one index card in his hand. When all the clapping and swooning from the girls were over, Ms. Kagy walked up to him and asked him for his index card, saying, "How did you fit all those words on a one-sided index card? I guess miracles do come true, huh? "<p>

Afterwards, when Diana finally had some time to look at the index card, she was shocked beyond measure to discover that there was only one sentence on the index card, written in Percy's messy scrawl, "Thanks dad, I owe you one."

**Hey guys! How was it? I'm really sorry to say that update days have changed to every Sundays instead of both Thursdays and Sundays. I know what you're gonna say, "you're a terrible person Rachel!" but I might still have something for you every Thursday, something short. So...*nervous laughter* bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

You Wouldn't Understand

Ch. 3

**I forgot to put the disclaimer in my previous chapters, I'm such an idiot sometimes. But I put it in in the summary, and now we're all good. this is before Percabeth got together. (after The Battle of the Labyrinth) Percy is in Xavier high school, and the science and language arts one is in the same school too.**

"So today, we are starting our new unit, and as the nice teacher I am, I'm going to take a poll on the next unit that's_ related to Social Studies_ that you might want to do."

The class stared at their Social Studies teacher for a moment, then chaos started.

"The Revolutionary War!"

"Economy!"

"Cyborgs?"

"The history of books!"

"Is that even a thing?"

"The poll box is right there in front of the SMART board, so if you have something, you can just drop it at the end of the class." Mr. McCartney continued, "Our unit that we're going to start today is the ancient Greek unit, and today, comes religion." He grinned, tapping Ancient Greece dramatically with a pencil on the class map in front of the room.

"So...does anybody know anything about the Greek gods?"

The class stared up at him, confusion, curiosity (and of course, boredom) written on their faces, all except for one student, actually. Percy, his _special_ (ADHD and dyslexia) student raised his hand, his signature smirk on his face.

That was...surprising. Normally, Percy would just sit in the back and try to listen until his ADHD kicks in and then he would begin tapping or zoning out or doing anything and everything.

Mr. McCartney scanned the room again. No hands, whatsoever, except Percy and his smirk. The students, one by one, seemed to realize that too. And soon enough, the whole class had turned their attention to the back row, the surprise also evident in their eyes.

Percy, for the first time in forever, knew how Annabeth felt everyday. He was smart, and it felt _good_.

"Percy." Mr. McCartney nodded, urging him to go.

The boy scratched his neck, seemingly out of habit.*"Well, there's the Olympians, you know, like Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Zeus, and Hera." Percy bit his lip, thinking about the great, royal, and intestinally challenged cows obsessed goddess, hoping the the other gods wouldn't mind the fact that he didn't list the them.

Thunder boomed.

"There's the minor gods, of course. The heroes are important, and the monsters, and there's more but..." _I don't want to bore you guys with my extremely detailed and unfortunately true description._

"Yes, that's correct. The Olympians were an important part of mythology..." And the lesson began.

* * *

><p>Of all the students in the whole grade, Percy was the first one to get all the Olympians' names and titles completely right on the next day. When Mr. McCartney asked him if he had an extra tutor or something like that, he had replied, with that same smirk on the first day, "Yeah. Her name's Annabeth, and she is the most amazing person I've ever known."<p>

The End

*: Percy would always scratch his neck whenever there was a Greek mythology question to answer that Annabeth had asked. When asked why, he had replied, "You'd think I know some stuff about my own family, but when Annabeth asks them, I just get more nervous."after seeing the author's expression of "aww, that's so cute and couple-y", he quickly added, "But that's because, you know, I'm supposed to know my own family well."

**Isn't it sweet? Percy thinks Annabeth is amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Wouldn't Understand**

**Ch.4**

**Where now? To P.E we go! ****Please leave suggestions for the next subject: math.**

Mr. Lebasco was having a bad day.

Mr. Lebasco, or Jack had not been prepared to have an arm cast for 2 months when he tripped on a chair leg, bumped his head on the steel desk next to him, and hit his arm pretty badly on the table too. It didn't help that he had also, in a moment of panic, used the same arm that was already injured to try to support himself up while he was hitting the floor. The broken arm was not pleasant to live with.

Usually, he was an easy going guy. As a P.E teacher with a life science minor, he also substituted for the science teacher who looked older than the skeleton in her room named Albert (the skeleton, not the teacher). Although the student teacher named Diana seems to qualify for the job more than the old Mrs. Ruskenburg, Jack didn't say anything yet to the Board of Education. Yet.

There was one more class to go before he can go home to his wife and kids. His family always made him feel better. Fortunately for him, there was a new unit in P.E that day that would definitely cheer Jack up. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>"Hey you bunch of p-I mean, Hey everyone." A girl waved to Mr. Lebasco's students as she walked across the room, "Today, there was a unit change in your school, and now I'm going to teach you self defense." She muttered something under her breath.<p>

Mr. Lebasco, standing next to the girl heard something like "those punks want self defense and they don't even allow weapons in school. What kind of stupid rule is that? Gotta go teach Prissy's school a lesson."

A student raised his hand, one of Jack's favorite students (a jock) "What's your name?" He seemed to be the only one who had enough courage after seeing the girl's "you offend me, I rearrange your face" expression to say anything.

The girl swished her messy red-ish brown hair up with her bandana, tilting her chin up proudly, "Clarisse LaRue. Now you punks get into a straight line and watch." Jack noticed that she dropped the nice act and the word "punks" came out this time.

She stomped her leather military boots towards the middle of the gym and yelled, "Prissy! Get your butt over here!"

There were a few moments of silence as the class debated whether to tell the girl-Clarisse, that there was, in fact, no one in their school named Prissy.(Because if there was, gossip travels fast in Xavier high.) But they respected her enough not to. Jack knew though, the word was not "respect", it was "fear". Even the jock who had spoken before was looking at his Nikes, as if finally realizing how interesting the swirling green and black pattern was.

Then all of a sudden, Percy Jackson, the captain of the swim team, Jack realized, was walking towards Clarisse, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Hey Clarisse. " He held out a hand for her to shake.

When Clarisse didn't accept it for a microsecond, Percy's eyes darted towards the student body.

"'Hey' yourself, Fish Brain." she nodded at him and grudgingly shook his hands.

"So...Omega number...32?"

"Omega number 31, idiot."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then started the demonstration.

To Jack, it was the most brilliant fight he has ever watched in his life. As a young boy, Jack had always liked wrestling, but he had decided that football was much better in his high school years and went to be a P.E teacher instead. The fight lasted for about 3 minutes, with kicks, punches, rolls, blocks, and even complicated jumps. At the end, both of them decided that their moment was over and just sprang apart as if the other got the flu or something.

Clarisse grinned a little and held her hand for Percy to shake this time, and Percy, saying, "Annabeth would be so proud", shook her hand, clapped her on the back and strolled towards the end of the line as if nothing had happened.

There was a thunderous applause, like what you would expect after a demonstration like that. Clarisse grinned proudly and stood there, reaching for something in her belt. Then finding nothing, her smile changed into a scowl, and she began tapping her boots impatiently.

"So? Line up already!"

The students did, scuffling around.

Clarisse looked bored. "So, first, is your fighting stance. You need to stand with your legs apart but not too apart and arms ready to strike..."

* * *

><p>It was probably around that time that Percy Jackson was classified into the "weird" group of Xavier high. The time students whispered rumors about him being the heir of Nauru, or maybe being in an international spy organization. It gave them something new to talk about. The time the teachers paid closer attention to him during class, if there's anything that he did that was strange that gave them a clue in what sort of person he really is.<p>

That was when the "Mystery of Percy Jackson" started.

**In case you were wondering, the science teacher there mentioned was the old one before Diana got the job. If you don't know who Diana is, go back to Ch.2. Review please! If you have any suggestions on what to do for the next chapter or a prompt or something, I'm open.  
><strong>


End file.
